One Dare is All it Takes
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: Well Riley gets dragged in a game of truth or dare...the rest is complicated. You'll just have to read it.


**I came up with this randomly...but I totally think it's cute. By the way, I am going to type my other 3 short stories tomorrow. =] so I'll have those up for you guys. Here's just something to keep you guys satisfied. =] Enjoy!****

* * *

**

"I'm going to sleep; I am super tired after tonight." KC said, her voice echoing through the halls of Riley's house.

"I don't blame you; tonight's investigation was tiring." Jackie said, stepping out of the downstairs bathroom, "I think I'll go to bed too."

"Goodnight, ladies." Sam said, standing in the archway of the kitchen. Jackie and KC sat down on the floor of the family room. KC crawled into her sleeping bag as Jackie did the same. KC stared at the ceiling, thinking about the investigation and all the evidence they had gathered. KC shifted her eyes back to Jackie after a few moments. She was asleep. From behind her, KC could hear boys walking over to family. She quickly pretended to be asleep.

"Okay, let's not try to wake up the girls like last time." KC heard Riley's voice say. She thought back to last weekend when Sam had accidently stepped on Jackie's foot and how Zack had spilled a glass of water on KC's forehead. She came back to reality when she heard sleeping bags being unzipped and slid into. She continued to secretly listen on their conversation.

"Okay...well what is there to do?" Zack asked.

"Sleep." Riley responded.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare...I don't want to go to bed yet." Sam said. KC didn't know how to react when she heard this.

"You guys can, I need to sleep." Riley replied, sliding further into his sleeping bag.

"C'mon Riley. Just one game?" Sam pleaded.

"Okay, fine. One." Riley replied annoyed.

"Turn off the lights for dramatic affect." Zack said in a deep voice. KC giggled to herself at the sound of it. She could hear Sam and Riley laughing as well. She could hear the light switch flick off. She was starting to get anxious...she had always been a really nosy person.

"Okay Riley, so you can get it over with...truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Dare."

KC listened intently; she was as alert as she was when she was doing call and response. She thought she heard the stray wisps of whispers and then she heard a dark laugh come from Zack and Sam.

"Okay Riley, we've got a dare for you." Sam said darkly.

"We dare you to kiss KC." Zack said over a laugh. KC froze, yet she still kept up her mask of fake sleep.

"What?" Riley asked. KC suddenly started to feel anxious; but not the excited kind she felt earlier, the scared kind. What if Riley didn't want to kiss her? She focused on Riley's response, waiting to hear the verdict.

"You heard me. Kiss her." Zack said excitedly.

"No. We're just friends, guys. Seriously, we've all been best friends since preschool." Riley replied, his voice cracking from awkwardness.

"Riley, you have to do it." Sam replied impatiently.

"Okay..." Riley replied nervously. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to KC. He stopped and kneeled down in front of KC. He slowly leaned in until...

"Dude!" Sam yelled from behind Riley. Riley kneeled where he was, KC's arms thrown around him, causing their lips to touch.

"Wow...I guess KC wasn't asleep after all." Zack said, grinning at the sight of Riley and KC.

"I think somebody has joined the party..." Sam trailed off.

"Yes, and what are KC and Riley doing?" Jackie asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. But no one responded. They all just stared at KC and Riley, growing impatient from how long they were kissing. After a few moments, they finally pulled back for air. KC found Riley's eyes, wide with shock.

"Uh...that was..." Riley croaked.

"Different..." KC suggested. Riley looked at her with a different expression on his face. The tension between them had now become extremely awkward.

"Riley...I can't hide my feelings from you anymore." KC started.

"I can't either." Riley whispered. They continued to stare at each other for a few moments more, and then bright smiles grew across their faces. KC pressed her forehead against Riley's.

"I love you, KC." Riley whispered.

"I love you too, Riley." KC breathed. KC took one last breath before she pressed her lips against Riley's once again.

"And to think that you didn't even want to play truth or dare." Sam said over a smirk. Jackie hit his arm, for the moment was too important for KC and Riley. Riley pulled back a few millimeters.

"I'm gonna get you Sam." He whispered jokingly, and pressed his lips against KC's again.


End file.
